


Feeling Better

by Discscriptt



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, I'm bad at tagging still, In a way, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Fingering, gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discscriptt/pseuds/Discscriptt
Summary: Lapis holds Peridot one night, and she has an idea to get her mind off her intrusive thoughts.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), lapidot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Feeling Better

It was weird.

If anything, it was almost like they'd gotten closer every moment that was like this. Like they could open up to each other more like this. Lapis had always thought about her dark past in moments like this, though with her girlfriend it's almost like they all spun away out of existence. Even if just for a little time. It made her forget about her horrible past and how bad of a person she felt she was. It made her heart ache anytime the gem closest to her would ever show any signs of sadness or just severe disorienting looks, which was definitely not normal of the little green gem. She had her currently wrapped in her arms, kissing her cheek and trying to smile best she could to comfort the gem that was letting out little heart-wrenching sobs.

Anytime they did this- she had her wrapped in her arms or vice versa; she couldn't help but recall the way they had reunited, or the big talk they had before they decided to get into a relationship. It was hard for her at first, but Lapis truly did care for Peridot more than any of the other gems. That would have been saying a lot a few earth years ago, but she's come to accept it now. After all they've been through, this was just a snipet of tears they had shed throughout their time together. She couldn't be more happy to nestle into her hair in that moment they shared cuddling, telling her it was alright. She usually calmed Peridot down pretty quickly (easier than was for her most times), and soon the small hiccups stopped to more regular breathing. 

"I'm sorry, I'm such a clo-clod... I feel so pathetic.." Peridot trailed off once she could gain her voice, a frown forming on her face as she felt the taller gem sigh into her hair, wrapping a still protective hold around her waist, though tight enough for Peridot to jump out of the grasp anytime she wanted to. Lapis pulled her head away after a few seconds, flashing a sympathetic look at her.

"Peridot, that's so untrue and you know it. Don't apologize, you're okay." She said in a soothing tone, trying to stay positive through the obviously silly statement. Peridot almost opened her mouth to protest, when she felt her soft lips captured hers in a brief kiss. It felt so surreal, Peridot's state of mind always became so crazed and full of Lapis when she did simple actions like that. It wasn't fair. Sometimes when she was working on fixes on Steven's car for example- she would come up and kiss her behind her ear, and sometimes her neck. It made the hairs on her skin stand up- her heart flutter and her face flush. Sometimes she was afraid they'd get caught even with the smaller gestures. Sure, the worst that could happen is some scolding maybe and laughing it off later, (If they truly were to get that far somehow publicly) though Peridot couldn't fathom the thought of getting caught, knowing that she got flustered enough from the simple kisses they shared in the first place.

It drove her up the wall for some damning reason she couldn't figure out. It was hard for Peridot to understand the concept of love at first, but it quickly became obvious how portentous it had been between them for a while. Their make-out sessions would become more heated when Bismuth or Steven wasn't around- or any of the others for that matter of fact. Soon after the making of little home world, their relationship had began to develop relatively quickly. That's towards the time they had discovered the wondrous world of how true highs feel. They discovered this feeling, it was like that moment a song at a concert is about to end- the piano guy keeps fingering the keys so skillfully that the moment it's over is when the relief runs wild in that persons mind and body. It's finally over- and it felt great up until the last note. 

That's how far they've gotten so far with their relationship; sure they figured out what sex was and how good it felt, but they've never done anything super beyond simply stimulating the other and then hiding their flustered faces as they reformed their clothing almost instantly after and fell asleep.

"You look a little green there Peri." She giggled, pulling Peridot out of a temporary stupor as she started pushing her face so close to hers away angrily- obviously she wasn't actually mad, she hadn't been at Lapis for a long time, and even then they usually made amends pretty quickly. "Yeah, yeah, you know how frustrated you make me when you do that!" She said in defense. Lapis held her arms up, beginning to let up from the position they were in. "Well sorry, you could've just said something," She said teasingly. "Nooo, come back!" She replied, in between a growl and a whine, pulling her back down on top of her. Lapis pulled back, blushing and staring at Peridot. "Look a little blue there." She mocked back, though Lapis just smirked, blush spreading on both their faces additionally as Lapis began straddling the smaller gems hips.

Peridot's big green eyes blinked up at her curiously- almost innocently as she realized the look in her eyes when she locked contact with them. Hunger, passion. Something that could be described of a mix of those two. It made something stir within her, like when she discovered why soup bubbles for the first time, or how precipitation happens. Or maybe it was like the molten lava at earth's core. She's felt it a few different times before. That could describe just how hot and bothered she felt from the movements from the gem above her. Though she felt this feeling many times before around Lapis even before they became intimate, it was even more heightened than it ever felt before with that enticing gaze. It scared Peridot and also made her excited in every way possible. This felt like a different kind of right.

"Mmm... Maybe I am..." Lapis hummed, leaning over her and kissing her again. "I just want to see something other than your frown, I don't get it, you used to be so excitable about everything." Lapis cooed with honesty. The blue gem had always been a little emotional, so when she saw Peridot acting that way it was just a little more shocking. Not shocking just... gradually different than how she used to act. It was like she used to be more immersed in little things like camp pining hearts- of course she still is, but hanging around Lapis so much more has made her compassionate for more things than just a crappy Canadian comedy. That wasn't a problem, of course, considering how much she secretly loved to spend time with her anyways. They both did. Even if they didn't admit it all the time, it was pretty obvious. 

Peridot looked to the side, deep in thought about the sentence. "I guess that... everything that's happened has made me feel so much different about things that I may have felt differently about before you... you know.." She said, laughing awkwardly and recalling all of the miserable feelings passed around when Lapis had taken the barn and before they had reunited. Of course they've talked about it many times, and it's been in the past, but sometimes she couldn't help but still think about it. She'd feel guilty, even if it wasn't her fault, or either of their faults for that matter of fact. It just happen to be a bad time for them all. 

"That's alright Peri.. I'm always here to help through that.. you know? I know how you feel." Peridot let a small crooked smile tug at the corners of her mouth as Lapis cupped her cheeks. "Yeah... I know."

"Good. Now kiss me you clod." Lapis says jokingly in her best mocking voice of the shorter gem. Peridot scoffs, "I'm not the cloddy one her-" But being forced to swallow her words as Lapis consumes her mouth once again with those.. perfectly flawed lips. The offended sentence she had compiled in her head crumbled apart as her eyes became lidded and shut to enjoy the moment. She kissed back, letting a small moan slip into her mouth, blushing even harder at how hot she felt right now. It was embarrassing, but Lapis seemed to care less, in fact- it seemed to make her more enraptured in the kiss. 

The mood briskly changed, and their hearts began beating rapidly as Lapis tried gaining access to her mouth. The green gem happily complied, opening her mouth as their tongues danced together. Lapis prodded her tongue around her mouth like she was licking the most violently sweet flavor of ice cream she's ever been introduced. Peridot gave up trying to gain control of the kiss and let her guide her through it as she began lightly scraping her nails against the back of Peridot's neck. She shuddered, pulling away. A string of saliva broke in two as they both panted into the empty air. Of course they didn't need air, but it was so bewildering to kiss Lapis that is was just her initial reaction and hers the same.

"Wow." Peridot said dumbfounded, as if it was the first time making out with her. Lapis giggled. "Agreed." She bit down on her lip trailing her hand from her neck to her side. Her hand went in such slow motions like it was slithering down her body. Every little thing about it made Peridot want 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦. Peridot wrapped her arms around her neck, feeling a pang of something hot spring through her body like a shot down to her groin. "Lapis," She whimpered as her hands moved over her chest, as if reading Peridot's mind concomitantly. Her head hit the back of the couch they were on, her mouth gasping open in an "O" as she began groping her in the most leisurely sensual way. Peridot let out a high pitched moan, clinging to Lapis in embarrassment at how easily the taller gem could pluck the noises out of her.

Lapis leaned down to kiss her neck gently. "I love hearing you..." Lapis whispered into her skin, with a certain huskiness and hotness to her breath that made Peridot tremble under the kisses and squirm slightly. She always knew that words carried a long ways with Peridot. She knew what to say to make her desperate for her kisses, her touch, everything Lapis. "So cute." She added seductively. Peridot was about to open her mouth to respond again, the only thing coming out being a yelp as Lapis bites down on her neck. Hard. 

"Ow, ow!" She whined, trying to push off Lapis. Panicked at her show of pain she pushed off of her to look into her eyes. "A-are you okay?" She stuttered, afraid she got too carried away. Peridot wanted to complain more at the loss of heat from her body. "Y-yeah, I'm fine... I just.. I never... that just felt different.."

"Good different?" She asked nervously. Peridot nodded her head eagerly. "Yeah, yeah, no i'm okay. It was good. Just not used to it..." She mumbled, feeling her face burn. Usually when they did this Lapis would leave light kisses to her neck and then get on with the rest of it and it was kind of like a quickie thing. She was definitely taking her time. And Peridot, despite herself, kind of liked it. "Can I continue?" She asked smirking and running her hands down her body. Peridot took in a deep breath and nodded. She kissed her gem. "Good~ Tell me if you want me to stop." And then she carried on with her licks, bites, and kisses from her jaw to her neck. Peridot was a mess underneath her at this point. "Lapis..." She groaned. "Please, please." She whispered clutching the back of her head. Lapis pulled at the straps of her leotard. "Gonna... need this off.." She said in between kisses. Peridot nodded, obliging and phasing off her clothes. Normally she would have the instinct to cover herself up, but she was so taken over by the feeling of need of Lapis touching her, that all that overcame her was more begging.

Lapis began bringing her kisses to her breasts, taking one of them in her mouth and sucking on the sensitive bud. She fondled her chest and lightly scraped her teeth against them making her moan softly and arch her back into the touch more. "Mmah... Lapis, please.." Peridot pleaded. She loved the attention she was getting but it wasn't nearly enough. She shakily brought her hand to Lapis' wrist to try to guide it between her legs. She needed friction, she needed something, she wanted Lapis, and inside.

The taller gem sighed against her skin, teasing the insides of her thighs. She swatted her hand away as if saying 'let me do the work.' Peridot grumbled, looking for something to hold onto as she teased her further, settling for pulling at her hair as Lapis kissed down her body. Peridot whimpered, trying to grind her hips upward for some sort of friction that just wasn't provided. Finally, Lapis gave in after hearing Peridot's pleads above her become more persistent. "Okay, okay. I know we've had a rough week. You deserve it." She cooed softly, kissing just over her entrance and trailing her tongue along the insides of her thighs. She took a deep breath, leaning in to push her tongue into her slit. 

Peridot moaned loudly, not expecting her to be in her so quickly. She swiftly gripped a tuft of Lapis' hair, tugging on it to bring her deeper into her as she began eating her out. She moaned as Peridot tugged on her hair, simultaneously creating amazing vibrations for the smaller gem unbeknownst to Lapis. She must have been really worked up, because Lapis hadn't even had to do much before feeling the signals of a nearing orgasm from Peridot. She began tonguing her clit in circular motions as Peridot used her other hand to cover her mouth, biting down on her fist as she whined into it. Her walls clenched around her tongue, and within a few more thrusts of Lapis' tongue she was coming. Summer-hot-white flashed behind her eyes and then after a few seconds of rocking her hips against her mouth, her body went limp.

Lapis didn't want to overstimulate her, so she pulled away from her dubiously, the underside of her face coated in the other gems cum. Peridot caught her breath, sitting up and feeling slightly dizzy from the long awaited orgasm. It was worth it for sure. Usually Lapis would settle for using Peridot's face and letting her fuck her that way until she came and became tangled in her afterwards. That was the result of her being so tired- though Peridot felt weirdly still energetic after a quick moment to find her surroundings again.

Lapis was already stripping down her pants by the time she had sat up, phasing her top off in relief. "Wait, wait!" A small voice croaked from Peridot's throat, grabbing Lapis' wrists as she looked down at her with a flushed, confused expression. Lapis sprouted the question, "What is it?" It sounded slightly snappy, unusual in comparison to her soft words she usually breathed in her ear afterwards. Peridot took a deep breath. "Let me!" She said, a little too enthusiastically. Lapis raised an eyebrow then stopped her movements letting her tie dangle inside the loops and her pants off her hips slightly. She smirked. "Alright, then. Get on with it Peri~" Peridot blushed, beginning to tug down her pants. 

What she really didn't expect was the hitch of her breath when she pulled them down all the way and caught sight of her crotch. 

"Wha- did you.. that's um..." Peridot was speechless, not sure what to say at the writhing tentacle that stood tall in between her legs. Lapis blushed and for once, fumbled for something to say. "I uh, I th-thought maybe we could try..?" She bit her lip, anticipating something to come out of Peridot's mouth. Uh, words please? Lapis' face was navy blue, trying to decide if Peridot was considering this. "Um.. Peridooo- oh... oh my st..." Lapis trailed off as she felt something warm grip her. "Y-you like that?" Peridot asked, trying to sound sexy but only coming out as a squeak. She began pumping the appendage in her hand, not completely sure what Lapis wanted her to do, but it seemed to make her feel good. "Oh... yes, yes... Peridot that's good.." She praised as her thumb ran over the tip of the tentacle and back down her girth.

Peridot gained confidence in this new found energy she had. She was excited and suddenly realized just how Lapis felt when she had her under her fingers like putty. It felt amazing. 

"Oh fuck," She moaned, "Kiss me Peridot." Lapis took the back of her head in her hand and forced her lips onto hers. She tasted herself- a salty tang to her lips and tongue and something else that was intoxicating. Lapis moaned into her mouth, a feeling building in the pit of her stomach as Peridot began jerking her faster. It was simply such a foreign feeling. Peridot has never done the work on her before, in fact she was kind of in relief of the change for once. It was astounding just how good Peridot could make her feel. Sometimes she feels she doesn't appreciate her enough for than what her words can tell her. She's grateful for sure. 

Sooner than later, they're laying down in a pile of smeared tongue sucking, and is Peridot soaking up Lapis' moans like a sweet drug that welcomes you into the universe. The taller gem thrust up into her hand, as Peridot felt slick begin to bead from her member and create a mess of what was already on her hand. Lapis felt that familiar knot form in her stomach just like any other time they got each other off, and she began silently singing praises of the smaller gems name. Though, Peridot felt a little cocky now. Just a bit. Like that funny rewind video of a chaps cracker being broke in to little pieces. She had a crumb of stamina left but it became more very quickly. She slowed down, coming to a stop- which like she predicted, made Lapis groan.

"Why'd you.. why'd you stop..." She growled lowly. Peridot bit her lip, feeling her body heat up at the demanding tone. Nonetheless, she didn't respond, leaving Lapis to huff and resist pulling her down on top of her. "Can you err.. lay down?" She mumbled, steadying Lapis' hips with tremulous hands. She quickly did as she asked, laying down in front of her and balling one of her fists to her side. Peridot leaned over her, and scenarios ran through Lapis' mind as she had a good idea of what she wanted to do. She moved to lay in a more comfortable position, reaching a hand up to push at Peridot's head gently. "Yes, Peridot. Stars, please." She pleaded softly. 

She thought maybe Peridot would just tease her some more to get her back. But sooner than she later presumed, she gasped, feeling something soft and wet around her member, letting out a gratified moan. Peridot inhaled before taking more of her into her mouth. A surprised moan sprung from her throat as Lapis shoved her head down her tentacle, forcing her nose to press against her abdomen, inhaling sharply through her nose. Peridot pulled off momentarily, coughing as Lapis muttered a tiny apology, though not wanting her to stop. Peridot looked up to her for a moment then back down. She took the appendage in her mouth again, getting another moan out of Lapis. Peridot, to Lapis' surprise- didn't cease at all this time. She had thought maybe it would take her a second to adjust but Peridot has shown to be durable for these kind of things. Maybe that's one of the reasons she drove her so crazy.

Lapis began stroking a hand through her hair and pushing her head down again as she gained speed. Peridot sucked her off like she'd never felt before, taking her all into her mouth with each impelling thrust. It hurt slightly every time her dick hit the back of her throat, but it was all worth it in the end with Lapis murmuring to her like some super eminent diamond; telling her how good she was. She felt so hot and so compelled all at the same time. Peridot soon felt Lapis' hips gain speed at their own accord, thrusting up into her mouth and making her choke all the same in time. Lapis, listening to Peridot choke sloppily around her and the sensation making her vibrate altogether- felt herself about to tip over the cliff's edge. It was too much. She closed her eyes, capturing one last image in her mind of Peridot's mouth full of her. With that, and one more thrust of her hips she was coming into her mouth. 

Peridot gagged as she kept bucking her hips into her wet- oh, stars- hot, tight mouth. Soon, the movement of her hips became more tedious until they went slack. Lapis relaxed as Peridot slowly pulled off of her. She licked her lips, cringing slightly at how much fluid gathered around that area. She had swallowed most of her cum in the process- not really realizing it until she blinked her eyes open and saw the aftermath of her orgasm. Lapis laid there with an arm lazily draped over her face, panting, her member twitching from the experience. "Shit.." Lapis moaned quietly, her chest heaving up and down, trying to catch her breath. Peridot realized how blind she had been to just how beautiful Lapis looked in such a light. Trembling, shaking, a hot mess. She felt some pride knowing she did that to the usually flirtatious gem.

Lapis finally moved her arm, revealing her beautifully flushed face. "Come here~" She whispered in a worn out yet captivating tone. She didn't even bother to get up as she held her arms open for Peridot. The green gem happily obliged, laying down over her and cuddling into her chest. Weirdly though, her heart rate was still going strong, and Peridot was even more turned on from what just happened. She heard Lapis' unsteady breathing above her, and even if she was slightly tired- she was even more worked up than that.

"Peridot.." She heard Lapis vocalize, sultry and biting off into a tiny moan. The smaller gem realized she had been subtly grinding her hips against her. She hadn't registered it through the haze of lust until she felt something hard against her thigh. She felt Lapis grip gently at her shoulder. "I'm- you're gonna make me cum again.." Lapis gasped, becoming more aroused at the hips rutting up against her. She bit her lip as Peridot sped up the movement, briefly feeling her lower lips slide against her member. Peridot moaned at the short feeling of her slipping against her vulva over and over. Lapis wasn't having this teasing though.

She pressed up against her, coaxing a loud moan out of Peridot as she lifted her head up from her chest, her mouth gaped open in shock. "Peridot... can I..?" She gasped out. Peridot nodded, still in a haze and need for Lapis. That confirmed the cuddling was short-lived as Lapis sat Peridot up in her lap, then pinning her down to the couch. Peridot squeaked, squirming against her hand restraints.

Lapis leaned into her ear, causing her to stop moving so much. "Is this alright?" Peridot was slightly confused at the question, considering what they've already done, though her heart fluttered still from the ask of consent. "Yes, stars, fuck me, Lapis." Peridot breathed with fervency, gripping her shoulders and moving her face in attempt to hide it in the crook of her neck. She usually wasn't one for talking much, considering how anxious it made her to do these things in the first place. But it was Lapis. They'd done this a few times and she'd known that Lapis would never judge her. That isn't to say the words didn't turn her on a lot more. Lapis had to swallow to keep from taking her up right there. The words made her cock twitch with need, yet she resisted from advancing too quickly. Peridot has never taken anything bigger than pushing just past the brush of her sensitive spots, so even if she was loose she didn't want to press into her too much at first. That being said, she couldn't deny giving her what they both wanted.

"Okay," She laughed softly at the neediness. "Tell me if it's too much." She replied, kissing her jawline. She trailed her hands down the smaller gems body, moving to her own and grabbing herself as she gently inserted her tip into her. Peridot moaned, feeling the slick shaft prod against her entrance, only heightening the next growing knot in her stomach. Lapis pushed in a little further- and that's when Peridot flung her head back, exposing her slightly bruised neck. She was even prettier with the marks on her- not that she wasn't before, but it more so reminded her that she did that, they were her bites. Almost like something to claim her; keep this memory in their minds until the small love bites eventually faded and she'd have to instill them again.

Peridot bit her lip, trying to hold back her sounds as she adjusted to the girth of the other gem. She made a small pained hiss through her teeth as she felt herself forcefully stretch to accommodate her. "Shh, it's alright," Lapis' words soothed against her neck, leaving kisses to it. "You'll get used to it.." She reassured, kissing her as she whimpered. Her girlfriend gently pushed further into her tight, clinging walls until she was fully hilted inside her. Peridot adjusted her hips, moaning as she felt her full and inside her; their hips flush against each other. Lapis whispered little praises like 'good girl', and 'you're so good to me'. The words made her feel safe and secure and even more aroused; made her shiver at the tentacle now inside of her, sending pangs of heat down her spine and she eventually became much looser for her to move.

Though Lapis didn’t move quite yet, waiting for Peridot to get used to the girth, the feeling of the small jerks of her tentacle trying to open her up more. “Can I move now?” She asked after a few seconds, sucking on her neck and leaving bites as if to keep her worked up to take her easier. Peridot nodded, “Y-yeah.” Her trembling fingers searched for something to hold onto as Lapis gently began a slow pace of thrusting in and out of her. Peridot keened loudly, not being able to hold back any noises as pain twisted into pleasure. She clawed at Lapis’ back as she picked up the pace, sending her mind reeling from the sensations as her eyes rolled back.

All at once Lapis was hitting Peridot’s g-spot over and over, and drawing more and more cries out of her pretty little mouth. Peridot’s eyes snapped shut as she tipped over and came, both of them took off guard by it. Peridot let out a loud mewl as her walls tightened, Lapis’ cock twitching at the pulls straining against her as she milked out waves of her orgasm. She didn’t stop though, and at this point Peridot was just weakly clinging to her after her second. She buried her face in her neck, letting out small puffs into Lapis' shoulder, making her member twitch inside of her. She slowed down only momentarily to whisper, "Can I keep going, please?" She asked sweetly in her ear, and if her voice wasn't so hot against her skin; making elated excitement crawl up her spine, she may have declined. "Yes.." Peridot whined softly.

After the confirmation, Lapis kissed her slowly. She started the pace again, and soon she was pounding in and out of her at an even quicker speed- making their skin slap together and creating quiet squelching noises. Lapis hadn’t noticed through the haze of trying to get off, but Peridot had been clawing hard at her back, even scraping against her gem at one point. Her gem glowed bright at that, letting out a deep moan. The taller gem felt her orgasm approaching quickly from the added pleasant sensations. Along with Peridot's nails digging into her back, the way she pulled her in every time she'd push in deeper. She pulled away to look into Peridot’s eyes, practically drilling her hips into the couch.

“Per...Peridot... I’m... gonna come...” She said in between pants, shoving herself as deep as she could go. Peridot rocked her hips against her member in answer, beckoning her to finish inside of her. Peridot muttered her name under her breath as she pounded into her, her voice becoming louder. Peridot tugged her closer with the balls of her feet digging into Lapis' back as she felt another detonation inside her stomach bound to be set off. “Lapis!” She yelped out, her voice small and raspy. That’s all it took for the cord to snap. Lapis let out a long moan, her tentacle twitching and spilling inside of her. Peridot saw white and came for the third time that night, simultaneously as Lapis pumped her warm seed into her. It caused a bewildering prolonged peak as a messy leak of their fluids sink into the couch. Both of them could've cared less for those few seconds that felt like hours. Peridot let out a tired moan as her high began to fade and Lapis was still driving her hips into her. Soon though, Lapis began to feel drained after she stopped tugging her so urgently, and her thrusts started to slow. Her tentacle retracted and became softer, and she let out a spent sigh. 

Their satisfactions had become clear as glass again, as Lapis pulled out and gently laid a top of her, running her fingers through her hair. Lapis sighed against her ear as they lay there, quiet for a moment. A tiny content smile lit on the corners of the blue gems face. Lapis let her eyes close shut to enjoy holding her there for a second. The only thing that could be heard in the room was their light panting. That was until her eyes snapped open, hearing a broken sob and feeling a shudder wrack Peridot’s body. Lapis pulled away, her heart suddenly aching in fear she’d been too rough. “Are you okay? W-was it too much?” She asked, perturbed by the tears streaming down the smaller gem's face.

“N-no!” She said through clearing her throat, moving one of her hands to wipe at her own tears. “No, I-it wasn’t.” Lapis’ expression relaxed a little at that, yet still apprehensive. “What’s wrong then, baby?” Peridot blushed at the pet name, biting her lip slightly. “I-I just l-love you and ... it sounds stupid, but sometimes I wonder what could have happened i-if you never came back, we’d never get this and—“ 

“Shh...” Lapis whispered, silencing her with another tender kiss to her lips.

“That was a while ago, even then, it was no excuse. I promise, I'd never leave this...” She gestured tiredly to their exhausted forms. "I'd never, again. I'd be shattered before I do." She assured.

“That's a pretty big promise to keep you know.” Peridot remarked, trying to hide a small smile. Lapis leaned over her to affectionately kiss away the salt watery tears in her eyes. Peridot let out an undignified laugh. "I guess it is." Lapis responded through kisses.

“I don’t think those taste too good.” Peridot commented.

“Trust me, I know what parts of you taste good.” Lapis winked, and Peridot’s face became hotter.

“T-touché.” She stuttered, breaking eye contact. "T-thanks. That felt.. relieving." She admitted.

Lapis giggled. “I should be thanking you, thank you." She whispered in reply, going quiet temporarily.

"You cold?” She asked, as if they couldn't withstand hundreds of degrees below zero without freezing, eyeing a blanket in the corner of the room.

“Nah, you’re good enough.” Peridot muttered, her voice becoming muffled as she let out a yawn and buried her face in between her breasts. The activity had definitely depleted both of their senses of energy. Peridot didn't want to leave the embrace, and quite honestly Lapis didn't want too either.

Lapis shrugged, pulling herself down so she could cuddle Peridot properly. They lay there, sleep clouding both their minds. Lapis raked her hands through Peridot's fluffy hair and listened to her breathing even out into the moonlit night glimmering through the blue-green shudders. "I love you Peridot..." She whispered groggily, drifting off with a smile as she nuzzled into her hair.


End file.
